


Go

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [21]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom T-Bag, Established Relationship, M/M, these two are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scofield had pulled through, despite all the bumps along the path. They were making their escape tonight.<br/>John shares his last moment inside the prison with T-Bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 21.  
> Things are go go go with the escape, but John just wants to get funky.
> 
> Let's go!

This was it, their last night in Fox River.  
Scofield had pulled through, despite all the bumps along the path. They were making their escape tonight.  
John wasn't wasting any time. He'd already done his part, he'd secured their flight away from here as soon as they were on the other side of these walls.  
So whilst the others of the escape crew were busy procuring the last bits needed, guards uniforms and peroxide, John had whisked Theodore away in to a quiet, lonely part of the prison.  
Because John Abruzzi knew exactly the type of man T-Bag was, knew that as soon as they were over that wall he would do anything and everything to assure his personal protection.  
And John wanted his fun while he still could.  
"I knew you would-" Theodore started to say as the mob boss pulled him away from wandering eyes, but John cut him off with a firm hand over his mouth.  
"Enough talking, it's not why we're here," He pushed Theo backwards until the smaller man was flush against the wall of the vacant room he'd chosen.  
John lowered his hand from Theodore's mouth, down until he circled his throat. Theo got the message and kept quiet, a playful smirk crept along his lips.  
John used his height advantage to crowd Theo back against the wall, made it so that the southerner was forced to tilt his head up to meet John's eyes.  
He brought their mouths together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. No words were passed between them as they began to undress. There was no haste in their movements. They'd done this enough to have the desperate rush fade a little in to something slower.  
There was no less lust though as John watched Theo pull his pants down far enough to kick off. His standard issue white underwear was quick to follow.  
And then he stood half naked and half hard, right there for John's taking.  
"Beautiful," John whispered as he reached forwards to palm at Theo's growing erection.  
The other con preened under the praise, like a peacock ruffling it's feathers.  
John had only managed to pull his own dick out, his pants falling to bunch around his knees, but it was enough for Theo who dropped down and took the other man in to his mouth. Very little beat the sight of Theodore Bagwell on his knees with John's dick in his mouth.  
But he made light work of it, just suckling enough to make John nice and wet before he was on his feet again. He brought his arms up and around John's neck, hooking one leg up on his hip.  
John got the message and hoisted Theo up until he secured both legs around John's waist, his back resting comfortably against the wall.  
"Fuck me, John," Theo whispered, silky smooth against John's lips.  
He didn't need any lube, John knew that Theodore would be slick and stretched already. He took great pleasure in imagining the slight man fingering himself open whilst waiting for this moment, knowing it would happen.  
John reached down and gripped his own dick, nudging the head against that lax entrance. Heat enticed him inside.  
He tightened his grip on Theo's thigh with his other hand and pushed in with one steady, measured thrust. Theo let out a sigh and rest his head back against the wall.  
John gave him a moment to adjust to his girth before pulling out and thrusting back in.  
The smaller man clung to him, his fingers digging in to the flesh of John's shoulders, and let out a breathy moan.  
Their pace was easy, the frantic rush absent.  
"You're so good to me," Theo crooned, his eyes had slipped half shut and his mouth was half open. A beautiful combination that had John leaning forwards and pressing his tongue inside Theo's mouth softly.  
Their rhythm stayed slow, John's hips rolling forwards, driving his dick deeper and deeper inside Theodore.  
Every so often, Theo's breath would hitch in that telltale way that let John know he'd hit his prostate.  
And each time he did, John would move away from it, back out and hit a different angle. He smirked each time because he knew how much Theo hated to be teased.  
Only when Theodore let out a frustrated growl and hit his head back against the wall that was supporting him did John relent a little. He shifted Theo's weight so he could free up a hand to clasp around the flushed dick that had previously been unattended.  
Theo breath was ragged with appreciation and clenched down on John. His rhythm faltered, stuttered around the new onslaught of sensations.  
John matched his wrist movements to those of his hips, tried his hardest to get Theo to come before he did but failed when the slighter man lent forwards and sucked a deep bruise just underneath the scar that ran along his neck.  
John cried out and came, pushed his hips as close to Theo's arse as he could. He always loved filling Theodore full of his release and then watching as he moved around the prison, just the two of them knowing the truth, knowing the slow slide of John's seed down the inside of Theo's thighs.  
Theodore groaned, half disappointment and half relief as John let his legs slip from around his waist and back to the floor. He shook slightly, erection still full and red and glistening.  
"Would you prefer to finish in my hand or my mouth?" John asked, dipping his head down so he could whisper the words directly in to Theo's ear.  
The southerner's hips thrust forwards slightly at the suggestion alone and he sucked in a shuddering breath.  
"Mouth, I want to come in your mouth," John smirked and sank to his knees, opened his mouth wide and let Theo take his pleasure from him. Theodore was always rough and this time was no exception.  
He pushed forwards, thrust hard enough to hit the back of John's throat and held there, enjoying the feeling of John's throat restricting and convulsing around him.  
Before John could pull back for air, Theo was pushing even further forwards, pushing, pushing until his hips were almost flush against John's face, his pubic hair tickling the skin there.  
He came just like that with a shuddering breath and a loud groan.  
John swallowed all that he could and savoured the taste of what he couldn't. When Theo was finished, he pulled himself out, wiping the tip of his flagging erection against John's bottom lip.  
They stayed just like that, John resting his head on Theo's bare thigh and Theo gently running his hands along John's closely cropped hair.  
This was the calm before the storm.  
This was their goodbye.


End file.
